1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus in which a light-emitting element is mounted on a substrate, and to an illumination apparatus including the light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known illumination apparatus, a light-emitting apparatus (a light-emitting module) that uses a semiconductor light-emitting element, such as an LED (light-emitting diode), as a light source is mounted. Specifically, light-emitting apparatus in which a plurality of LEDs mounted on a substrate are surrounded by a light-reflecting resin (hereinafter referred to also as a dam member) is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-146640). In a region surrounded by the dam member, a plurality of LEDs are provided which are electrically connected by a wire, for example, and a sealing member fills the region so as to seal the plurality of LEDs and the wire.